Wahre Liebe?
by Bookx
Summary: Hermine wollte eigentlich nur in den Astronomie Raum, doch dann wird sie in eine Geschichte verwickelt in der sie nie sein wollte. Sie baut ein Verhältnis zu Snape auf. Doch liebt er sie wirklich?


Es war kalt im Schloss als Hermine durch die Gänge lief. Sie hatte aber nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Den Astronomie Raum. Heute sollte die Nacht anscheinend voller Sterne sein und Hermine wollte dies beobachten. Leise öffnete sie die Tür. Einen Augenblick später wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan. Vor ihr stand Lord Voldemort. Wie erstarrt blieb Hermine stehen. Der dunkle Lord drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Nun", er kam auf sie zu und lief um sie herum, „Schüler außer Bett? Albus ich dachte sie wären ein guter Schulleiter und hätten sowas im Griff." Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine ihren Schulleiter und ihren Zaubertrankprofessor. Sie saßen mit den Knien auf dem Boden. Beide ohne Zauberstab. Voldemort begann wieder zu sprechen: „Nun, sag mir deinen Namen und dein Haus, Mädchen!" „Hermine Granger. Gryffindor." „Aha, daher der Mut nicht schreiend wegzurennen", sagte Voldemort. „Nun, Hermine ich gebe dir die Wahl zwischen einen dieser beiden Männer." „Ich..ich verstehe nicht…", stammelte sie. Voldemort verdrehte die Augen: „Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit. Also sag mir, Hermine, wenn von den beiden soll ich am Leben lassen?" Er drückte seinen Zauberstab in Hermines Rücken um das Ganze zu beschleunigen.

„Hermine, entscheide dich für Severus", sagte Dumbeldore.

„Sei still alter Mann!", zischte Voldemort und zeigte nun mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn. Der dunkle Lord wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Ich gebe dir noch drei Sekunden dich zu entscheiden, sonst töte ich sie beide und dich gleich danach!" Er begann runter zuzählen. Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Dann flüsterte sie: „Dumbeldore." Der dunkle Lord lachte und schrie dann: „Avada Kedavra!" Der Spruch prallte sofort an dem Schulleiter ab und er fiel zu Boden. Voldemort lachte und löste sich in Sekundenschnelle in schwarzen Rauch auf. Stille. Einige Sekunden später richtete sich Snape fassungslos auf und funkelte seine Schülerin böse an: „Sie hätten ihn retten sollen!"

„Das konnte ich nicht", gab Hermine zurück.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich ihre Aufgabe kenne."

Hermine hörte ein Knurren. Dann meinte Snape: „Wovon reden Sie, Miss Granger?"

„Sie müssen Harry beschützen. Aber eigentlich tun Sie es nur für Lily, richtig?"

Sie sah in mit neugierigen Blicken an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verschwand der Professor.

Dumbeldores Tod hatte sich in der Schule schnell verbreitet. Der Unterricht fiel aus und die Schüler sollten nur zum Essen ihre Häuser verlassen. Als Tage später beim Mittagessen McGonagall plötzlich aufstand und erwartungsvoll in die Runde schaute, wurde es still. Sie räusperte sich: „Wie Sie wohl alle wissen ist Dumbeldore vor einigen Tagen von uns gegangen und daher haben wir eine neue Schulleiterin." Die Schüler wechselten neugierige Blicke und ein leises Gemurmel brach aus. „Ruhe", sagte McGonagall, „Ich möchte euch Miss Umbridge vorstellen." Die Tür des großen Saals ging auf und herein kam eine kleine, vollkommen in Pink angezogene Frau. Sie lächelte in die Runde. Dann stolzierte sie nach vorne, damit sie jeder sehen konnte. „Liebe Schülerinnen, liebe Schüler. Ich bin eure neue Schulleiterin und damit möchte ich für´s erste einige Regel feststellen." Keine traute sich etwas zu sagen. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Umbridge fort: „1. Der Unterricht wird ab morgen wieder fortgeführt. 2. Nach dem Unterricht ist es den Schülern strengstens verboten ihre Häuser zu verlassen, außer Sie wollen zur Bibliothek. Wenn ich Sie jedoch erwischen sollte das Sie nicht auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek sind, werden Sie eine gerechte Strafe bekommen." Dann lächelte sie. Wieder sagte keiner etwas. Das wird der Horror, dachte sich Hermine wütend.

Als am nächsten Tag der Unterricht begann hatten Sie in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Hermine hatte eigentlich keine Lust ihren Professor zu sehen, da sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und er sich nicht einmal dafür bedankt hatte. Missmutig traf sie sich mit Harry und Ron im Aufenthaltsraum. „Was ist los, Hermine? Demotiviert?", fragte Harry grinsend. Sie nickte kaum merkbar. Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer im Kerker. Wie immer mussten sie auf den Professor warten. Einige Minuten später kam er hereingestürmt und schrieb mit krakeliger Schrift Aufgaben an die Tafel. Erst jetzt, da es still war bemerkte Hermine ein leichtes Schluchzen. Das Geräusch kam von einigen Reihen hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Harry weinend an seinem Platz sitzend. Auch Snape schien es bemerkt zu haben und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu: „Bist du wirklich so schwach, dass du weinst wegen dem Tod eines Mannes den du nie wirklich kanntest? Du bist genau wie dein Vater! Schwach und Arrogant!" Harry kamen noch mehr Tränen über die Wangen gerollt, dann stand er von seinem Platz auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Als sich Snape ohne weitere Emotionen an das Lehrerpult setzte kroch noch mehr Wut in Hermine hoch. „Er kannte Dumbeldore besser als jeder andere von uns!" Der Professor ignorierte die Beschimpfung der Schülerin.

Hermine saß ihm Aufenthaltsraum, als Harry und Ron ebenfalls den Raum betraten. Harry schien es wieder gut zu gehen. Sie sprang auf und fragte Harry: „Könntest du mir deinen Tarnumhang leihen?" Harry nickte: „Na klar. Darf ich fragen wofür?" Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was verheimlichst du uns?", Ron stupste Hermine grinsend in die Rippen. „Bekomme ich jetzt deinen Tarnumhang oder nicht?" „Ich hole ihn dir", erklärte Harry.

Einige Minuten später drückte er seiner Freundin den Umhang in die Hand. „Viel Spaß mit deinem Lover", er zwinkerte ihr zu. Hermine schnappte nach dem Umhang und zischte dann: „Ich habe keinen Lover!" Dann zog sie sich den Tarnumhang über und sofort war sie von Kopf bis Fuß unsichtbar.

Als sie vor der Tür ihres Zaubertrankprofessors stand zögerte sie. Sollte Hermine klopften? Sie gab sich einen Ruck und klopfte an der Tür. Davor zog sie jedoch den Umhang aus. Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Als Professor Snape Hermine erkannte wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck dunkler: „Was wollen Sie hier?" „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich Sie heute so angeschrien habe. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn besser kannten." Snape spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Schnell drehte er sich weg von ihr. Hermine kam auf ihren Professor zu und legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Er legte schlagartig die Hand weg. Dann zischte er: „Verlassen Sie mein Haus!" Hermine erschrak bei seiner Reaktion und verließ daher seine Wohnung.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und Hermine konnte nicht schlafen. Der Regen war einfach zu laut und sie benötigte Ruhe um einschlafen zu können. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging auf das große Fenster in ihrem Zimmer zu. Dicke Regentropfen glitten an der Fensterscheibe hinunter. Hermine wollte sich wieder hinlegen, als sie plötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt in der Nähe vom verbotenen Wald entdeckte. Die Gestalt schrie auf und krümmte sich am Boden. Erst einige Sekunden später entdeckte Hermine auch eine zweite Gestalt. Diese hatte einen Zauberstab auf die Gestalt, die um Gnade bettelte, gerichtet. Hermine rannte aus Reflex einfach los. Bis sie vor den zwei Gestalten stand. Und da sah sie: Umbridge und ihren Zaubertrankprofessor. Snape lag flehend am Boden. Als Umbridge die Schülerin bemerkte, beendete sie ihren Fluch.

Sie ging auf Hermine zu: „Außer Bett? Um diese Uhrzeit? Miss Granger, das erfordert Bestrafung! Ich könnte Sie jetzt 3 Monate nachsitzen lassen, aber ich bin nicht in der Stimmung." Sie gluckste vor sich hin.

Dann fuhr Umbridge fort: „Da Sie schon mal hier sind, kann ich sicherlich etwas an Ihnen ausprobieren ohne das es jemals jemand erfährt."

Geschockt starrte Hermine ihre Schulleiterin an, dann sah sie zu Snape der immer noch kraftlos am Boden lag. Umbridge zog blitzartig ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die junge Schülerin. Hermine wollte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab auf ihrer Tasche zücken, als ihr auffiel das sie ihn auf ihrem Schreibtisch hatte vergessen. Mist, fluchte Hermine innerlich. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts. Doch dann schrie Umbridge:

„Crucio!"

Hermine fiel zu Boden und schrie auf. Ein tödlicher Schmerz durchlief sie. Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und stärker. Es fühlte sich an, als ob 1000 Stecknadeln auf einmal auf einen einstechen würden. Die Schmerzen durchflossen ihren gesamten Körper und Hermine spürte, wie sie langsam das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch plötzlich hörten die Schmerzen auf. Bin ich tot, fragte sich Hermine. Doch erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass jemand „Expelliarmus" geschrien hatte. Hermine versuchte aufzustehen, doch sie hatte nicht genug Kraft. Sie beschloss deshalb nur ein Auge zu öffnen.

Vor sich sah sie Snape und Umbridge. Ihr Professor hatte den Zauberstab von Umbridge in der Hand. Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Sie war nicht tot! Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Sie war in der Lage zu stehen, aber fühlte sich noch etwas unsicher. Dann hörte sie Snape sagen:

„Miss Granger, ich schlage vor Sie gehen wieder zu Bett und lassen mich diese Angelegenheit regeln."

„Das werde ich nicht!", protestierte sie.

„Hat es sich nach einer Bitte angehört? Ich sagte, Sie sollen zurück ins Bett!"

Hermine wusste, dass ein Protest zu nichts führen würde, deshalb stapfte sie missmutig zurück ins Schloss.

2 Stunden später:

Snape betrat seine Wohnung. Er war müde und wollte sich nur noch hinlegen, als er plötzlich eine seiner Schülerinnen auf seinem Sofa sitzen sah. „Was machen Sie hier, Miss Granger? Ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt Sie sollten zu Bett gehen!"

„Sie sagten aber nicht welches", gab Hermine frech zurück.

Fast hätte Snape angefangen zu grinsen, doch er hielt sich in der letzten Sekunde noch zurück. Lässig ließ er sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Hermine plumpsen.

„Sie hätten das heute nicht sehen dürfen", brummte der Professor nach einer Minute des Schweigens. Hermine antwortete nicht. Erst einige Augenblicke später fragte sie:

„Was haben Sie mit Umbridge gemacht?"

„Sie ins Ministerium gebracht, den Vorfall erklärt und den Prozess gewonnen."

„Wie?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Sie sind meinem Erachten nach intelligent genug das selbst herauszufinden."

War das etwa ein Kompliment, fragte sich Hermine. Sie traute sich nicht ihren Lehrer zu fragen. Sekunden später sagte Snape:

„Da Sie wohl noch unter Schock stehen, könnte ich ihnen einen Trank brauen, der Ihnen helfen wird."

Schnell antwortete Hermine:

„Oder ich könnte auch einfach hier übernachten."

Irritiert starrte Snape sie an. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Schnell fing der Professor sich wieder und setzte seinen gewohnten, gleichgültigen Blick auf.

„Wenn es Ihnen so lieber ist."

Er stand auf und führte Hermine in sein Schlafzimmer und wünschte ihr eine angenehme Nacht. Sich selbst holte er eine Decke und legte sich auf das Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer. Seinen Zauberstab legte er auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa.

Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen und Hermine hatte nur an die Decke gestarrt. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen. So leise wie möglich schlich sie aus dem Zimmer ihres Professors weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah sie ihren Lehrer auf dem Sofa seelenruhig schlafen. Sie schlich näher an ihn ran und entdeckte den Zauberstab neben ihm. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand und griff nach dem Stab. Schlagartig griff Snape nach seinem Stab. Dabei berühren sich ihre Hände.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, Miss Granger!"

Er richtete sich auf und sah seiner Schülerin in den Augen.

„Ein zweites Mal hätten Sie es sowieso nicht geschafft", sagte Snape.

„Was geschafft?"

„In meine Seele einzudringen."

Hermine begann zu grinsend: „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Wie auch immer, in drei Stunden gibt es Frühstück. Sie sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen."

2 Stunden später weckte Snape Hermine und rat ihr: „Sie sollten jetzt schon zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, sonst bemerken die anderen dass sie weg waren und das würde nur unnötige Fragen geben." Mit diesen Worten machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schlafsaal.

Nachmittags beschloss Hermine in die Bibliothek zu gehen um mehr über Umbridge zu erfahren. Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie ein Buch gefunden hatte. Das Buch das sie gefunden hatte war relativ dünn. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und vertiefte sich in das Buch. Dadurch bemerkte sie den Schatten hinter sich nicht.

„Sie werden nichts herausfinden, außer dass das Sie schon wissen"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte ihren Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Sie sollten Ihre Zeit lieber für Hausaufgaben nutzen, Miss Granger", spottete Snape.

„Bin schon lange damit fertig."

„Dann sind Sie also nicht wie all die anderen?", spottete er weiter.

Die junge Schülerin stand auf. Zwischen den beiden waren nur noch einige Zentimeter Platz und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe.

„Sagen Sie´s mir", forderte sie.

In diesem Augenblick kam Harry und fragte:

„Mine, gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein, alles Bestens", erklärte Hermine und ließ Snape keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Es war schwierig seinem Blick standzuhalten, da es so schien als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen können, doch sie hielt stand. Wieder begann Harry zu sprechen:

„Könntest du mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen?"

„Klar", meinte Hermine und sah Snape immer noch in die Augen. Dann lief sie zu Harry hinüber und drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu ihrem Lehrer:

„Ich nehme an Sie räumen das auf." Sie deutete auf das Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte.

Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, da die Bibliothekarin ihn wütend ansah, als er ohne das Buch aufzuräumen die Bibliothek verlassen wollte. Gereizt ging er zurück in sein Labor und begann den Unterricht für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. Dabei überlegte er sich einen Racheplan für Hermine. Er wollte sich ihr kleines Spielchen nicht einfach gefallen lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Snape wie immer einige Minuten später in sein Klassenzimmer. Sofort wurde es still als er das Zimmer betrat. Er ging nach vorne an seinen Pult und sagte:

„Ich habe einen Kurztest vorbereitet. Ihr habt insgesamt 15 Minuten Zeit."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse. Wie er doch diese Reaktion liebte. Dann teilte er die Blätter aus. Dabei beachtete er, dass jeder den gleichen Test hatte außer Hermine.

Als die Stunde vorbei war liefen Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück in den Gryffindor Aufenthaltsraum. Ron fragte:

„Was habt ihr bei Frage 5 angekreuzt?"

„Angekreuzt? Wovon redest du? Wir mussten doch alles selber ausfüllen", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Das war ein Ankreuztest. Trotzdem war er verdammt schwer!"

Hermine schaute sich verwirrt um. Plötzlich entdeckte sie ihren Professor, der sie ebenfalls ansah. Er formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort „Rache" und nun verstand Hermine, dass Snape nur ihr einen anderen und viel schwierigeren Test gegeben hatte. Sie begann zu grinsen. Wen er wüsste, dass sie sich bei jeder Frage 100% sicher war.

Am Nachmittag klopfte es an Snapes Tür. Er öffnete nicht. Erneut hörte er ein klopfen. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte er, dass jemand „Alohomora" sagte. Dann ging die Tür langsam auf. Er erkannte die Stimme von Hermine, die sagte:

„Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass Sie einen Schutzzauber-"

Sie verstummte. Denn was sie da vor sich sah ließ sie erschauern. Hermine sah ihren Lehrer weinend am Boden liegen. Er schluchzte laut und auf dem Teppich waren schon viele Tränen gelandet.

„Professor?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Raus hier! RAUS!", brüllte Snape.

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte ihren Professor noch nie schreien gehört. Hermine blieb einfach stehen, da sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Schülerin lief in seine Küche und bereitete einen Tee vor. Einige Minuten später kam sie wieder aus der Küche mit zwei Tassen voll Tee. Sie stellte die Tassen auf den kleinen Tisch im Wohnzimmer ab und lief dann zu Snape. Er lag immer noch weinend am Boden. Solche Emotionen war Hermine nicht bewohnt von ihrem Lehrer. Trotzdem versuchte sie so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Zum ersten Mal seit Hermine die kleine Wohnung betreten hatte sah Snape sie an. Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, dann wanderte sein Blick auf ihre Hand. Zögernd griff er danach. Hermine half ihm hoch und setzte ihn auf seinen Sessel. Danach drückte sie ihm die Tasse Tee in seine Hand.

„Hermine…ich…"

„Dumbeldore? Oder ist es Lily?"

„Weder noch"

„Was ist es dann?"

Er machte eine Pause und sagte dann leise:

„Die Tatsache, dass ich Ihre Lippen nie werde mit meinen berühren können."

Schweigen. Hermine spürte wie sie langsam rot wurde. Hatte Snape etwa Gefühle…für sie?

„Was…was meinen Sie damit?", stammelte sie.

Ihr Lehrer stand auf und kam einige Schritte näher. Panik kroch in Hermine auf. Was würde er jetzt tun? Er kam immer näher. Jetzt waren sie nur noch einige Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Hermine schloss ihre Augen und wartete einfach ab. Sekunden später fühlte sie die Lippen ihres Professors auf ihren. Sie wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch verdammt wieso fühlte es sich so gut an…?

Einige Tage später begannen die Weihnachtsferien. Ron, Harry und Hermine hatten sich entschieden in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Als Hermine in der Bücherei war, sprachen die beiden Jungen über sie.

„Findest du auch, dass Mine sich neuerdings so merkwürdig verhält?", fragte Harry.

Ron nickte: „Ja, ich dachte zuerst sie hätte vielleicht ihre Tage bekommen, aber das geht jetzt schon seit mehreren Wochen so."

Harry grinste: „Oder vielleicht ist sie schwanger?"

„Von wem denn?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Sie hat sich doch neulich meinen Tarnumhang ausgeliehen, kann doch sein das sie heimlich einen Freund hat!"

In der Zwischenzeit war Hermine heimlich bei Snape. Sie war erleichtert darüber, dass jetzt McGonagall die Schulleiterin war, denn diese erlaubte nachmittags überall hinzugehen. Außer natürlich in den verbotenen Wald.

„Und deine Freunde wissen nichts von uns?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine.

„Willst du es ihnen irgendwann sagen?"

„Nein. Harry würde nur ausrasten, weil er dich doch für einen Todesser hält", erklärte Hermine.

Bei dem Wort „Todesser" zuckte Snape zusammen.

„Severus, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine, da sie bemerkt hatte wie er zusammengezuckt ist.

„Jaja, es ist alles gut."

„Sicher?"

Er nickte und kam näher auf Hermine zu. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Es ist alles Bestens", sagte er. Snape löste sich wieder von seiner Geliebten und wollte in die Küche, als Hermine in zurück zog. Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte:

„Ich bin bereit"

Severus wusste sofort wovon sie sprach.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

Snape nahm die Hand seiner Schülerin und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie setzten sich beide auf das Bett und begannen sich erneut zu küssen. Snape legte seine Hände an ihren Nacken. Langsam glitten sie weiter nach unten bis an ihre Taille. Dann begann er ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hermine lächelte unsicher und knöpfte ebenfalls das schwarze Gewand ihres Lehrers auf. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Severus? Severus, bist du da?"

Sie schreckten zusammen.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Hermine unsicher. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Versteck dich in meinem Schrank!", zischte Snape und knöpfte sein Gewand wieder zu. Hastig lief er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dann sagte er laut:

„Minerva, was für eine Überraschung!"

„Wieso Überraschung? Wir haben doch vereinbart uns hier zu treffen für eine Lehrerkonferenz", erklärte McGonagall.

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

„Was ist los mit dir, Severus? Du vergisst doch nie etwas!"

Er antwortete nicht. Die Schulleiterin sah ihn fragend an:

„Können wir also die Konferenz hier eröffnen? Die anderen Lehrer warten in der Eingangshalle. Wir müssen sie nur noch holen, dann können wir beginnen."

„Können wir nicht ins Lehrerzimmer?", fragte Snape.

„Wieso? Hast du etwa Besuch da?"

„Ähm…"

Hermine versuchte im Schrank keine Geräusche zu machen, doch es war sehr eng und staubig. Verdammt, dachte sich Hermine, als ihr einfiel das sie eine Stauballergie hatte. Jetzt bloß nicht niesen! Und da passierte es. Sie nieste.

„Hatschi!"

„Woher kam das? Severus, was verheimlichst du mir?" Minerva boxte ihm leicht an die Schulter und lief in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Minerva ich verbiete dir mein Schlafzimmer zu betreten!", protestierte Snape laut. Die Schulleiterin achtete gar nicht auf die Worte des Zaubertranklehrers. Neugierig schaute sie sich um. Jedoch entdeckte sie nichts und niemanden.

„Wo hast du sie versteckt?", fragte Minerva aufgeregt.

Snape stand jetzt auch in seinem Schlafzimmer und hoffte das McGonagall Hermine nicht entdecken würde. In genau diesem Augenblick nieste die Schülerin ein zweites Mal.

„Aha! Es kommt aus dem Schrank!"

Minerva ging langsam auf den Schrank zu und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als Severus rief:

„Ich verbiete dir meine privaten Sachen zu durchstöbern!"

Doch die Schulleiterin lachte nur und öffnete die Schranktür. Als sie ihre eigene Schülerin entdeckte verging ihr das Lachen.

„Miss Granger? Was…tun Sie? Was tun sie hier?"

Sie schaute an der Schülerin hinunter.

„Ihre Bluse…ist aufgeknöpft…", stotterte McGonagall. Sie drehte sich zu Snape um.

„Erklär mir das!", verlangte sie.

„Ich…wir…", stammelte er.

Hermine hatte Snape noch nie sprachlos gesehen.

„Miss McGonagall…Wir wollten nicht das es jemand erfährt", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

„Zu Ihnen komme ich später Miss Granger! Und du Severus Snape erklärst mir das jetzt!", zischte McGonagall ihn wütend an. Hermine hatte ihre eigene Hauslehrerin noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Herausfordert sah sie zu Snape. Er begann langsam zu sprechen:

„Umbridge wurde doch gefeuert…und das eigentlich nur weil Hermine mich gerettet hat."

Er lächelte zu seiner Geliebten hinüber. Hermine schmolz das Herz. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas Schönes aus dem Mund ihres Professors gehört. Severus fuhr fort:

„Sie hat mich gerettet und das nicht nur einmal. Sie ist zu Recht ein Gryffindor! So viel Mut hab ich selten gesehen."

Hermine stiegen die Tränen vor Rührung in die Augen. Auch Minerva McGonagall begann zu schluchzen:

„So etwas Schönes hast du noch nie gesagt. Ich bin gerührt!"

Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Schülerin um:

„Sie verdienen eigentlich eine Strafe, doch da sie anscheinend Ihrem Lehrer das Leben gerettet haben, Gott weiß wie, bekommen Sie von mir nur eine Warnung."

„Eine Warnung?", fragte die junge Schülerin verwirrt.

Minerva schaute jetzt beide an:

„Ihr müsst wirklich aufpassen, dass euch keiner sieht! Was für ein Gerede das auf sich ziehen würde, wenn es jemand herausfinden würde! Aber keine Sorge, ich werde es keinem sagen."

Erleichtert atmeten Severus und Hermine auf. Dann verließ die Schulleiterin die kleine Wohnung und meinte noch beim hinausgehen:

„Ich werde den anderen Lehrern sagen du fühlst dich nicht so gut, Severus!" Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ die beiden allein.

Hermine kam erst ein paar Stunden später zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie diesen betrat entdeckte sie Ron und Harry auf dem Sofa sitzen.

„Na wo warst du?", fragte Ron grinsend.

„In der Bibliothek", antwortete Hermine ein wenig zu schnell.

Harry stand auf und lief prüfend um sie herum. Dann meinte er:

„Da waren wir vorhin und haben dich gesucht. Doch du warst nicht da. Also, wo warst du wirklich?"

Sein eindringlicher Blick machte Hermine nervös. Sie begann auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Gib doch einfach zu das du einen Freund hast! Wer ist es? Aus welchem Haus? Ich wette es ist ein Ravenclaw!", sagte Ron.

Wenn ihr wüsstet, dachte sich Hermine grinsend.

„Ich glaube wir haben richtig vermutet", meinte Harry.

Ron verlangte: „Sag uns den Namen! Ist es vielleicht Terry Boot? Der hätte dich doch gerne in seinem Haus!"

Hermine antwortete nicht.

„Oder Anthony Goldstein!", rief Harry heraus.

Wieder antwortete sie nicht.

„Ich gehe jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt", erklärte sie und lief los. Doch Ron versperrte ihr den Weg: „Wir haben aber etwas dagegen!" Genervt rollte Hermine die Augen: „Geh mir aus dem Weg!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Na gut. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht so weit kommen lassen." Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn gegen ihren Freund. Nach kurzem Zögern machte ihr Ron dann doch den Weg frei. „Danke", zischte sie und verschwand.

Ron ließ sich wieder neben seinem Freund auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ich würde so gerne wissen, wer ihr Freund ist!", zischte er.

Harry stimmte ihm zu. Eine Weile sagten sie nichts. Dann begann er plötzlich zu grinsen.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron.

„Ich glaube es wird Zeit für meinen Tarnumhang." Rons Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Du bist genial!"

Am nächsten Morgen mussten Harry und Ron früh aufstehen um Hermine hinterher spionieren zu können. Sie war noch nicht zu sehen.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es selbst für Hermine noch zu früh ist!", zischte Ron unter dem Umhang zu Harry. „Da kommt sie!"

Hermine kam vom Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann verließ sie den Raum und lief los. Zuerst ging sie frühstücken. „Ich hab auch verdammt Hunger", flüsterte Ron. „Du musst es aber aushalten oder willst du plötzlich aus dem nichts auftauchen?" Ron stöhnte, da er wusste dass Harry recht hatte. Sie blieben mitten in Gang stehen, da sowieso nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer frühstückten."

„Wieso schaut sie die ganze Zeit zu Snape?", flüsterte Harry Ron zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte Hermine genauer. Hatte sie gerade den Lehrer angelächelt?

„Sie hat ihn angelächelt? Was ist los mit ihr?", zischte Harry. Plötzlich stand Hermine auf und lief direkt auf Harry und Ron zu. Hat sie uns gehört, fragte sich Ron in Panik. „Schnell weg!", flüsterte Harry und zog Ron auf eine Bank des Tisches Hufflepuff. Die Bank begann leicht zu schwanken und einige Schüler aus dem Haus schauten direkt zu Ron und Harry. Doch sie waren immer noch nicht sichtbar. Die Schüler begannen wieder sich ihrem Frühstück zu widmen. Erleichtert atmeten beide auf. Doch verdammt, wo war Hermine hin? Sie schauten sich um. Anscheinend hatte ihre Freundin den Saal schon verlassen.

Schnell jedoch leise verließen sie ebenfalls den Saal und schauten sich um. „Da ist sie!", rief Ron ein wenig zu laut. Eine Erstklässlerin hatte ihn gehört und lief kreischend weg.

„Du solltest leiser reden", meinte Harry kichernd. Versuchte jedoch eine erste Miene zu ziehen.

„Komm mir müssen weiter, sonst verlieren wir Mine noch!"

Sie liefen Hermine hinterher, die sich immer wieder nervös umschaute. Doch sie bemerkte ihre beiden Freunde nicht. Sie lief in Richtung Kerker.

„Was will sie denn im Kerker?", fragte Harry verdutzt. Ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Sie trifft sich mit einem Slytherin?!", flüsterte er geschockt. Ron antwortete nicht. Hermine war stehen geblieben. Fast wären die beiden in ihre Freundin gelaufen, doch sie bemerkten es als sie nur noch einige Zentimeter hinter ihr standen. Wieder sah sie sich um. Dann lief sie weiter und klopfte an einer Tür. An der Tür ihres Zaubertrankprofessors.

„Merlins Bart! Was will sie denn von Snape?", raunte Ron.

„Bestimmt hat sie eine Frage zu den Hausaufgaben", versuchte Harry zu erklären. Doch er glaubte seinen eigenen Worten nicht.

Snape öffnete die Tür.

„Hermine. Schon so früh hier?"

„Du hast mich beim Frühstück so angelächelt, da musste ich einfach zu dir!", erklärte sie.

Haben die beiden sich gerade etwa geduzt? Das Gespräch wurde fortgeführt:

„Komm besser rein, bevor uns noch jemand erwischt", sagte Snape. Hermine nickte und sah sich noch einmal um. Sie trat in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür.

„Wie sollen wir jetzt rein kommen?", fluchte Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann müssen wir halt lauschen."

Sie traten näher an die Tür heran und hörten Snape sagen:

„Was machst du da?", sie hörten ein Lachen, „Doch nicht so früh am Morgen!"

Hermine kicherte. Ron und Harry hörten wie ein Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde.

„Sie haben doch nicht etwa…", stotterte Ron.

Harry presste sein Ohr näher an die Tür. Wieder hörten sie ein Kichern.

„Lass das!", rief Hermine kichernd. Dann waren nur noch Knutschgeräusche zu hören. Ron lief rot an, als er mithörte.

„Ich glaube wir übertreten gerade eine Grenze, Harry", sagte Ron. Sein bester Freund nickte und sie wollten sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm machen, als sie Snapes Stimme sagen hörten:

„Ich glaube jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, Hermine. Wir sollten besser reden."

„Worüber denn?"

„Ich wollte dir danken, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast. Du bist die einzige die so ein Risiko eingehen würde um mich zu retten. Ich…ich lie…"

„Ich liebe dich auch!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Komm, lass uns gehen!", stotterte Ron. Seine Gesichtsfarbe war von rot zu hellgrün gewechselt. So schnell wie möglich verließen sie den Kerker.

Am späten Abend kam Hermine wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie und Snape waren nicht einmal zum Mittagessen aufgekreuzt. Deshalb hatten Ron und Harry beschlossen zu warten, bis sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde.

Hermine trat in den Gryffindorturm ein und sah den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Naja, fast menschenleer.

„So spät noch wach?", neckte Hermine und kam auf ihre Freunde zu.

„Und du?", fragte Harry spitz.

Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen: „Wollt ihr schon wieder versuchen herauszufinden wo ich war?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir wissen es." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust: „Ach ja?" „Im Kerker. Bei Snape", antwortete Harry. Sie zuckte zusammen: „Woher…wisst…ihr das?" Harry zeigte seinen Tarnumhang. „Ihr hinterhältigen Mistkerle!", schrie Hermine. Harry sprang wütend auf: „Wir sind Mistkerle? Wer hat uns denn verheimlicht, dass er mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor schläft?! Snape ist ein Todesser, Hermine!"

„Ist er nicht!", brüllte sie zurück. „Du bist ja auch blind vor Liebe! Wie lang geht das schon?", sagte Ron in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Ein paar Wochen schon", antwortete Hermine ebenfalls etwas ruhiger. Doch dann trieb Harry es an die Spitze mit den Worten:

„Du wirst noch genauso wie er, wenn du nicht den Kontakt abbrichst! Willst du das? Willst du eine Todesserin sein? Jeder wird dich verabscheuen und hassen!"

Hermine kochte vor Wut und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Sie war noch nie so wütend gewesen.

„Levicorpus!", schrie Hermine. Sofort hob Harry vom Boden ab und wurde in der Luft kopfüber gedreht.

„Lass mich sofort runter!", brüllte er.

Hermine dachte nicht einmal daran. Sie rannte in den Schlafsaal und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie spürte wie eine Träne über ihre Wange lief. Harry hatte noch nie so etwas gesagt. Nicht einmal zu Malfoy! Sie wischte sich die Träne weg und stand auf. Sie wollte zu Snape. Er würde sie bestimmt trösten. Hermine schaute kurz in den Spiegel, ob sie verheult aussah. Erleichtert sah sie dass es nicht so war. Dann schlich sie leise aus dem Schlafsaal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron waren nicht mehr zu sehen. Auf Zehenspitzen lief Hermine durch das Schloss bis sie vor Snapes Tür stand. Sie klopfte.

Erst einige Minuten später öffnete Snape die Tür. Verschlafen sah er Hermine ins Gesicht. Als er sie erkannte erhellte sich seine Miene.

„Was machst denn du hier?", fragte er.

„Ich hatte einen riesen Streit mit Harry und Ron."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Dann trat er einen Schritt nach vorne und legte beschützend seine Arme um sie. Er flüsterte in ihr Ohr:

„Alles wird gut. Glaub mir."

Hermine nickte tapfer, konnte jedoch nicht verhindert dass eine Träne über ihr Gesicht glitt. Aus einer Träne wurden immer mehr. Und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, wie verletzt sie war. Die Tränen tropften auf Severus´ Schlafanzug, der genau wie seine anderen Gewandte schwarz war.

Snape ließ sie los, aber nahm dann ihre Hand. „Ich ziehe mir kurz etwas anderes an und dann gehen wir spazieren, ja?" Um diese Uhrzeit, fragte sich Hermine. Aber sie protestierte nicht.

Einige Minuten später kam Snape aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er trug nun sein alltägliches Gewand und nahm die Hand seiner Schülerin und Geliebten.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Hermine nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„In den Astronomie Raum."

„Wieso?"

„Wirst du schon sehen", antwortete Severus und grinste.

Hermine vertraute ihm und stellte deshalb keine weiteren Fragen. Aber ein Spaziergang war das eigentlich nicht…

Als sie im Astronomie Raum ankamen, verstand Hermine weshalb er sie hierher geführt hatte. Es war eine wunderschöne sternenklare Nacht.

„Wow. Es ist wunderschön!", sagte sie.

„Ja, nicht?"

Plötzlich ertönte ein grausames Lachen hinter ihnen. Reflexartig zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich um. Und vor sich sah sie, zum zweiten Mal in diesem Monat:

Lord Voldemort.

„Schön dass du sie hergebracht hat, Severus."

Verblüfft starrte Hermine zu ihrem Severus hoch. Er sah sie ebenfalls an. Doch nicht mit seinem verliebten Blick, sondern mit kühlen schwarzen Augen. Hermine verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Trotzdem hielt sie ihren Stab fest umklammert und schaute wieder zu dem dunklen Lord. Dieser schrie:

„Expelliarmus!" Sofort fiel ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand und Voldemort fing ihn auf. In Panik versetzt, schaute sie zu Snape. Er stand neben ihr, doch jetzt setzte er sich in Bewegung und stellte sich genau neben den dunklen Lord. Dieser lachte hinterlistig und überreichte Snape den Zauberstab der Schülerin. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn genauer.

„Severus, was…was geht hier vor?", fragte sie langsam und leise.

„Erklär es ihr!", forderte das Gesicht ohne Nase. Snape sagte:

„Ich hab dich dreckiges kleines Schlammblut ausgenutzt. Das war von Anfang an der Plan. Ich spiele dir meine Liebe vor und du fällst darauf rein. Du bist erbärmlich!"

„Ich verbiete Ihnen mich zu duzen!", schrie Hermine, da ihr nichts anderes einfiel. Sie war sprachlos…Das war alles nur ein hinterhältiger Plan gewesen? Aber wofür?

„Jetzt beginnst du die richtigen Fragen zu stellen", lobte Snape. Verwirrt sah Hermine ihn an. Er verdrehte die Augen: „Legimentiker!" Natürlich…das hatte Hermine ganz vergessen.

Voldemort hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, doch das war Hermine in dem Moment egal. Sie hatte nur ihren Professor in Gedanken.

„Ich möchte Harry in meinem Besitz bekommen, deshalb werde ich ihn mit dir anlocken, Schlammblut!", zischte Voldemort.

Der wird sowieso nicht kommen…er hatte ja so Recht mit Snape. Als sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, begann Snape zu lachen.

Voldemort sah seinen treuen Diener an: „Severus, nimm sie mit!"

Dieser nickte und packte Hermine grob am Arm.

„Au!", zischte sie und hoffte dass der Professor seinen Griff etwas lockern würde.

„Oh, tut das etwas weh?", fragte er mit gespieltem Mitgefühl. Dann packte er noch stärker zu und Hermine spürte ihren Arm nicht mehr vor Schmerz.

Als Hermine wieder aufwachte fand sie sich selbst in einer dunklen Kammer wieder. Die Kammer hatte nur ein kleines Fenster, durch das kühle Luft strömte.

„Sie ist wach!", schrie jemand. Hermine kannte diese Stimme nicht. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Als die Tür aufgemacht wurde zuckte sie zusammen. Zwei unbekannte Männer traten in die Kleine Kammer ein und schauten sie belustigt an.

„Du kommst mit uns!", sagte der Eine und zu zweit packten sie Hermine, noch fester als Snape, an den Armen und zerrten sie hinter sich her. Sie wimmerte vor Schmerzen.

Endlich hatten die beiden Männer sie losgelassen, doch als sie ihre Umgebung sah war sie nicht mehr so erleichtert. Der Raum war größer als die Kammer und wurde auch beleuchtet. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein mittelgroßer Tisch an dem Seile befestigt waren. Die zwei Männer schleiften Hermine zu dem Tisch und banden sie daran fest.

„Lasst mich gehen", flehte sie. Keiner der beiden hörte ihr zu. Tränen stiegen in Hermine auf. Was würden sie jetzt mit ihr machen? Die Todesser verließen den Raum und ließen Hermine alleine zurück.

Minuten später kamen weitere Todesser in den Raum. Neugierig versammelten sie sich alle um den Tisch. Danach trat der dunkle Lord ein. Es wurde augenblicklich still.

„Ich stelle euch Hermine Granger vor. Sie ist ein dreckiges Schlammblut aus dem Hause Gryffindor. Außerdem ist sie die beste Freundin von dem berühmten Mister Potter!", teilte er mit. Lachen erschallte durch den gesamten Raum. Hermine verstand nicht, was daran so komisch war. Sofort verstummte wieder alles, als Voldemort fort fuhr:

„Der berühmte Potter wird versuchen hier einzudringen, was nicht schwer sein wird, da ich einige Hinweise hinterlassen habe. Bis der Junge hier ankommt, werden wir die liebe Miss Granger hier liegen lassen. Severus, du wirst dich um sie kümmern." Pfiffe gingen durch die Runde. Selbst Snape grinste hinterlistig. Hermine wurde schlecht…Bis vor einem Tag hatte sie diesen Mann geliebt.

Nachdem der dunkle Lord noch einige Anweisungen gegeben hatte verließen alle wieder den Raum bis auf Snape. Er holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an den Tisch. Fasziniert starrte er Hermine an.

„Du dreckiger Schweinehund!", schrie Hermine und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr Professor lachte nur. Er nahm die zu Fäusten geballten Hände in seine Hand. Er wollte die Fäuste öffnen. Hermine drückte ihre Hände noch fester zusammen, da sie ihren Lehrer auf keinen Fall gewinnen lassen wollte.

„Spar lieber deine Kräfte, Schlammblut", sagte er. Das wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee gewesen wenn sie nicht von Severus Snape gekommen wäre.

„Hören Sie auf mich zu duzen!", knurrte Hermine. Wieder lachte er:

„Und was ist wenn nicht?"

Gute Frage…Sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. Anstatt zu antworten begann sie wieder ihm Vorwürfe zu machen:

„Wie konnten Sie Dumbeldore überhaupt in die Augen schauen? Und was ist mit Harry? Sie müssen ihn doch beschützen!" Sie klang sehr besorgt. Snapes Mund formte sich zu einem hinterlistigen Grinsen:

„Dumbeldore interessiert mich nicht. Und wieso sollte ich Potter beschützen?"

„Weil Sie Lily lieben!"

Snape packte unsanft ihren Arm und zog ihre Strickjacke nach oben. Dann zückte er aus seiner Tasche einen Dolch. Voller Angst starrte Hermine ihn an. Was hatte er vor? Er umklammerte den Dolch mit seiner gesamten Hand und kam damit immer näher auf Hermines Arm zu. Sie versuchte den Arm weg zu ziehen, doch Snape und die Fesseln hinderten sie daran.

Der Dolch grub sich in die Haut der jungen Schülerin ein und sie schrie entsetzt auf. Ihr Professor ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Er grub mit dem Dolch immer tiefen in ihre Haut. Es schien so, als würde er etwas in ihre Haut schreiben…Wieder schrie sie laut auf.

„Aufhören, bitte! Bitte hör auf, Severus!", flehte sie. War das der Mann der ihr so viel Sicherheit gegeben hatte? War es wirklich er, der ihr vor einigen Tagen gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte? Sie flehte ihn an, doch er kannte keine Gnade. Endlich verließ der Dolch ihre Haut, doch die Schmerzen hörten trotzdem nicht auf. Tränen liefen an ihrem Gesicht hinunter und ihr wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen. Doch dann spürte sie einen Schlag direkt in ihr Gesicht, der sie aus dem Land der Träume riss. Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte in die kalten Augen von Severus Snape.

„Severus, bitte lass mich frei", wimmerte sie. Doch natürlich bekam sie kein Erbarmen von dem Mann. Wenigstens ließ er sie für einige Minuten durchatmen.

Voldemort betrat das Zimmer.

„Severus, hast du dich um sie gekümmert?", fragte er bösartig. Er kam näher auf Hermine zu und sah die Buchstaben auf ihrem Arm. Er las laut: „Schlammblut." Der dunkle Lord lachte auf.

„Genau das ist sie. Ein Schlammblut! Eine Verräterin! Ein Nichtsnutz und eine Verschwendung für die Zauberwelt!"

Die Worte trafen sie hart. Sie wurde schon oft Schlammblut genannt und dennoch verletzte sie dieses Wort immer wieder.

Voldemort lief einige Male um den Tisch herum. Wie gerne würde Hermine doch wegrennen, doch die Fesseln waren viel zu fest.

„Spar deine Kräfte, Schlammblut. Wer weiß wie lange du hier drinnen bleiben wirst", lachte Snape. Sein Meister stimmte in das Gelächter ein und holte seinen Zauberstab. Er betrachtete Hermine genau und sagte:

„Ich weiß etwas Gutes für dich!" Eine kurze Pause, dann schrie er: „Crucio!"

Die Schmerzen die sie gefühlt hatte, als Umbridge ihr diesen Fluch zuwarf waren im Gegensatz hierzu gar nichts. Hermine spürte wie sich der Fluch über ihren gesamten Körper ausbreitete und sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen zu können. Der Fluch wurde unterbrochen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

„Keine Sorge, Kind. Das war erst der Anfang!", zischte Voldemort. Dann schrie er wieder:

„Crucio!" Diesmal ließ er den Fluch länger auf ihr beruhen und Hermine spürte, wie das letzte Stück Leben sie verließ. Wieder brach er den Fluch ab. Die Schülerin wünschte sich nichts mehr als zu sterben. Sie war schweißgebadet und keuchte auf.

„Noch ein letztes Mal und Sie sind tot, Miss Granger", sagte Snape. Hoffentlich würde es nicht allzu schmerzhaft werden…

„Ich möchte noch ein wenig warten. Vielleicht taucht Harry Potter noch auf. Ich komme in 5 Minuten wieder. Ich überlasse sie solange dir, Severus." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer.

„Töte mich. Severus, bitte töte mich", flehte Hermine. Sie wollte nicht mehr leiden. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr und Harry würde sowieso nicht kommen.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Snape ließ Hermine einfach auf dem Tisch liegen. Vielleicht sollte sie ja über ihr Leben nachdenken. Doch das einzige woran sie dachte war der Tod.

„Deine Zeit ihr um!" Der dunkle Lord betrat wieder das Zimmer. Hermine begann zu zittern. Würde es wehtun? Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrem Professor. Sie hatte ihn geliebt…

„Crucio!" Ein letztes Mal drangen die schrecklichsten Schmerzen auf. Ein letztes Mal spürte sie das Leben in sich. Das letzte Mal würde sie Schmerzen fühlen. Bald würde sie erlöst werden. Bald…bald ist es vorbei.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie jemand von hinten. Wieso war jemand so grausam und hinderte sie daran zu sterben?!

„WAS SOLL DAS?!", schrie Voldemort. Hermine öffnete mit letzter Kraft ihre Augen um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Sie sah Snape. Er hatte zwei Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Hatte er gerade…? Sie sah wie der dunkle Lord auf Snape zu rannte, doch der Professor verhinderte dies. Er rief:

„Avada Kedavra." Der Fluch traf den dunklen Lord mit voller Wucht. Dann ertönte ein letzter Schrei. Es war vorbei. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Snape hatte gerade den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt getötet! Einfach so! Sie hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft ihre Augen offen zu halten. Sie hörte nur wie ihr Professor zu ihr rannte und die Fesseln von ihr löste.

„Was hast du getan?", flüsterte sie.

„Das war schon lange überfällig! Dieser arrogante Mistkerl musste doch irgendwann getötet werden", zischte Snape und hob Hermine vorsichtig vom Tisch.

„Aber du bist doch sein treuster Diener…?"

„Sssh. Du solltest dich jetzt schonen", flüsterte er und küsste leidenschaftlich ihr Ohr.

Als Hermine eine Woche später aufwachte traute sie sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war und die Angst immer noch bei den Todessern zu sein machte ihr Angst. Schließlich traute sie sich doch die Augen zu öffnen. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts war. Hermine entdeckte neben sich einen Brief liegen. Neugierig begann sie ihn zu lesen:

 **Liebste Hermine,**

 **ich werde mit diesem Brief versuchen dir alles zu erklären…**

 **Ich war ein Doppelagent. Für Dumbeldore und für den dunklen Lord. Doch meine wahre Loyalität gehörte immer Dumbeldore. Der dunkle Lord hatte den Plan Potter zu töten, indem er einer seiner Freunde entführte. Deshalb sollte ich dir meine Liebe vorspielen und dich dann zu ihm führen. Aber dass du in den Astronomie Raum kommst, war nicht geplant. Und das mit Umbridge war auch nicht geplant. Und doch hast du mich beide Male gerettet. Zu Beginn habe ich nur mit dir gespielt, aber dann habe ich mich wirklich in dich verliebt…Ich konnte nicht zusehen wie der dunkle Lord dich tötet. Deshalb habe ich ihn getötet. Dafür werde ich jetzt nach Askaban geschickt. Wer weiß wie lange…Doch wenigstens bist du in Sicherheit und das ist das einzig wichtige für mich.**

 **Severus Snape**

5 Jahre später:

Hermine sitzt auf dem Sessel ihres ehemaligen Professors in Spinner´s End. Sie hatte nie aufgehört um ihn zu trauern. Er war der mutigste Mann gewesen, den sie je gekannt hatte. Wie oft er doch sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, bloß um die Hogwarts zu beschützen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Hermine schaute auf ihren linken Unterarm. Dort war immer noch das Wort „Schlammblut" eingraviert. Diese Narbe war das einzige, das sie von Snape hatte. Eine dicke Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht. Die Träne fiel von ihrem Gesicht auf die Narbe. Ihr war bewusst das sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Und diese Tatsache brach ihr jedes Mal als sie darüber nachdachte das Herz.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Feuer aufbrennen. Erschrocken starrte Hermine zu dem Kamin indem grüne Flammen aufgelodert waren. Und da sah sie ihn. Er stand da, grinsend. Hermine stand auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. Aus den Tränen der Trauer wurden Tränen der Freude. Nie wieder würde sie ihn gehen lassen oder er sie. Dafür war ihre Bindung zu stark.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen", flüsterte Severus Snape ihr ins Ohr. In Hermine drehte sich alles. Sie war wieder glücklich und dafür gab es nur einen Grund:

Severus Snape. 


End file.
